Many of the hospitals in the United States use a manual process to create and distribute an on-call schedule for physicians covering various service lines (e.g., cardiology, neurology, orthopedics, etc.). Sometimes the on-call schedule is created in a static electronic format and then posted on an accessible page (e.g., posted to a MICROSOFT SHAREPOINT site). Other times the on-call schedule is faxed or delivered by hand to the clinicians.
While best efforts are made to update on-call schedules, the schedules tend to be rather static and thus are often incomplete or outdated. Thus, in conventional systems, the original creation of the on-call schedule is not timely updated. Moreover, the on-call schedule generally is created and maintained using a minimal amount of data input. An out of date or otherwise inaccurate on-call schedule leads to paging the wrong clinician (e.g., physician) and/or delays in furthering the care of a patient.